tmhall02_fanfiction_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark
Mark '''labeled as '''The Flirty Moth, was a member of Groovy Genesects and was eliminated first from his team. Personality He's very charming, friendly and is very flirty especailly around April. Like April, he's very romantic and a bit of a gentleman. His Time on TPR In Meet the OCs, Mark and April fall in love instantly when they finally meet. In Gone Coconuts & Gone Bananas, Mark tries to flirt with April by complimenting on her looks but so far he suceeded. April is upset that her makeup is running during a storm but Mark told her that she doesn't need make up to look beautiful making April feel better. Then Mark and April share a kiss in front of everyone who just went awww. In Going Cruising, Mark and April annoyed thier teammates by constantly making out and complimenting each other. They haven't done anything that much in seafood challenge. However, in the seasick challenge, Mark and April screamed in terror and jumped out of the ship when M.P.S vomited all over them causing M.P.S, and the moth couple to be out first from thier team. At the bonfire ceramony, Vile convinced the Groovy Genosects to vote off Mark (Due to Vile's strategy to get rid of Mark first just to make April more useless and was annoyed by them). April was devastaed when her boyfriend got eliminated. In Surf Sand and Dancing, Mark only appeared at the end of the episode. He was waiting for April at the docks after April was eliminated. Mark was happy to see April again and started to make out with her which it annoyed everyone. In Pirates Ahoy, '''Mark and his girlfriend were at the loser island with Debbie. Stunfisk hired Mark, April and Debbie to be pirates because of his interns quit. When April and Vile aurge, Mark said that Vile has poor defense. Mark and April attack Kai but they got defeated by Blaze Kick causing it to burn April's eyes. Mark was angry at Kai for hurting his girlfriend. He promised that he will wait for April at the waiting room. Later Mark was happy to see April feeling better and compliments her on her eyes. Debbie remind them that they made it the entire day without making out. To celebrate, April grabs Mark and started to make out in the confessional. It was cut short because it was time for them to go back to loser island. In '''Beware of Gyarados, '''along with the other eliminated contestants, he was working as an intern. He has to feed Gyarados chum. Jace (Xeno) pour chum all over Mark and the rest of the interns which it caused Gyarados to attack them. Then Mark along with April was angry at Jace. In '''A Piece of Cake, Mark didn't say anything at the loser island. He and April arrived back to the island, much to Vile's dismay. Mark was pissed that Jace (Louis) is flirting with April and punched him in the face. He washes April's mouth by kissing her, much to Max's annoyance. In Beach Ball Bonanza, '''April and Mark are seen watching the contestants from the bleachers. Mark wishes that April goes back to normal. After April tries to sabotage Jace's chance of winning, she and Mark gets the reason why you suck speech from Jace and Jodi. Mark was never seen again at the end of the episode. In '''Paintball Hunters, '''Mark was seen in Jodi's nightmare. He didn't do anything except for proposing to April and eventually living in a log cabin together. At the loser island, Mark says that he misses April and a shadow appears which it turns out to be April. In '''Winter Blunderland, Mark didn't say anything. In Dare to be Stupid, Mark didn't do all that much except that he's aware of Joey and Sabina's relationship. Trivia *So far he haven't made any enemies or close friends, due to flirting with April. *Mark and April are known as the 'moth couple' by everyone even though April is a butterfly while Mark is the moth. *He and April appeared again in later episodes. Category:Total Pokemon Reloaded